marriedwithchildrenfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode:The Joke's on Al
|image = |caption = Al and June Morgan, set to be married...or are they? |series = Married... with Children |season = 10 |episode = 26 |overall = 235 |network = FOX |taping = April 5, 1996 |airdate = May 26, 1996 |production = 10.26 |imdb = tt0642405/ |guests = Deborah Harmon Mark Seller G. Jordan Moore Bert L. Cook Gary Coleman |writers = Calvin Brown Jr |directors = Amanda Bearse |previous = "Torch Song Duet" |next = "Twisted" }} The Joke's on Al is the 26th and final episode of Season 10, along with being the 235th overall episode. This was the second episode in which Deborah Harmon played a high school rival of Peggy, the first being Alley of the Dolls. Plot Synopsis Al and Jefferson are in a practical joke contest - always one-upping the other. A beautiful woman comes to the Bundys' door claiming to be an old friend of Peg's. When the woman starts coming on to Al, he is sure it is one of Jefferson's practical jokes. He goes along with the idea and even takes it as far as planning a mock-wedding to get the upper hand. It turns out that the woman had held a grudge against Peg for many years and plans on going through with the wedding. Peg and Ephraim show up in time to save the day. Recurring cast *Tim Conway as Ephraim Wanker *Harold Sylvester as Griff *Dan Tullis, Jr as Officer Dan *E.E. Bell as Bob Rooney *Tom McCleister as Ike Guest Stars *Deborah Harmon as June Morgan *Mark Sellers as Male Detective *G. Jordan Moore as Female Detective *Bert L. Cook as Executioner *Gary Coleman as himself Trivia *The title of this episode is a reference to the saying "The joke's on you" *Amanda Bearse does not appear in this episode, although she directed it. *Deborah Harmon, who played June Morgan, previously appeared on MWC in season 2's Alley of the Dolls as Peggy's high school rival, Mimi Stoatz. *This episode marks the return of Katey Sagal after being away to give birth to her second child. *The dog who played Buck died one week after this episode aired. He was thirteen years old. *In the original airing of this episode, during the end credits, Griff is showing being strapped to the electric chair and nervously comments that the joke should be over now. The executioner adjusts the straps as Griff nervously fidgets and then slams the door. On the DVD version, a still frame of Griff already strapped to the chair is shown while Love and Marriage plays over the credits. *The original dialogue from the ending credits: **Griff: (nervously) Hey, I know what this is. This is a practical joke because I've been in NO MA'AM one whole year. Annnyy minute now, you're going to rip that hood off and say "Gotch ya!" **Executioner: (tugs on the chest strap) You bet I am ! Goofs *The Chicago Cannibal is sentenced to die by electrocution. In Illinois, a criminal's death is carried out by lethal injection, not electrocution. Category:Season 10 Category:MWC Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season finale Category:Episodes directed by Amanda Bearse